Obnoxious
by Charlie Baytes
Summary: Simple one-shot. Puck and Rachel pairing. Originally I was going to make this a three chapter story, but then i decided not to, cause I'm lazy.


_Oh look who's back! And with a new couple? Yes, yes, I am a fan of Puckleberry! And since this is my first Puckleberry Fic, i would love it if you guys would review telling me if you liked it. Please be nice, I'm not experienced with Puck. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, unless of course I'm suddenly Ryan Murphy._

* * *

Rachel Berry lightly stroked the keys of the ebony piano that sat in the corner of the small choir room. She lightly pressed each key which uttered a different melody. She sighed. Ever since the confrontation, she had slowly slipped through the cracks. No one liked her, no one needed her, she wasn't important, and everything she did was worthless. It made sense that no one would like her, her personality was terrible and she did have a tendency to use rather large vocabulary. She just wished her sour mood didn't spoil singing for her. Ever since the confrontation she had denied all solos offered to her, and instead sat in her seat with a solemn look on her face, not that anyone cared.

Quinn and Sam were the new Glee power couple, and she was afraid that if she even whispered something critical, the rest of the glee club would try to kill her. Not that she cared. Rachel sat softly on the piano's bench, and began contemplating on whether to risk playing a song. She didn't want any of the member to catch her enjoying singing again, who knows what they might accuse her of. _Well maybe I'll play for only a short time. Its third period, no one has that period off._ Quietly she began to play a song that she had last heard on her iPod.

_Can't make my own decisions_ – she hesitated before going on.

_Or make any with precision_- she struggled with the words.  
_Well, maybe you should tie me up- _she thought for a moment before snapping her fingers.

_So I don't go where you don't want me__  
__you say that I've been _

_Changing, that I'm not just simply aging__  
__Yeah, how could that be logical? -_ She began to close her eyes. She felt herself let go._  
__Just keep on cramming ideas_

_Down my throat._

_w-o-o ho-oh_

**Bang!**

Rachel immediately snapped her eyes open. She searched the room for the intruder. Her eyes fell upon the culprit.

"Hi" He said innocently.

_What the hell is he doing here, he should be in class!_

"Hi" She responded.

"Whatcha doin?" he questioned eagerly.

_Trying to enjoy my minimal happiness! Why would you ruin this for me?_

"Nothing." Rachel had been trying to give shorter answers lately.

"Don't lie. You're terrible at it." He stated simply.

_Okay fine you caught me. Ever since you so-called friends confronted me, I've become more and more depressed. Ever since you guys told me that I was useless, I've come to despise each and every one of you! Okay you caught me! Just leave me alone to wallow in my own self pity. _

"I'm not lying."

"Yeah you are, I heard you singing, I'm not deaf."

_Why are you even here?_

"Why are you even here?" she questioned. Of course out of everyone who would take third period off, it would be Puck.

"I dunno. I like to come here when I'm not throwing Jew-fro and his nerd heard into the dumpster. No one is ever in this room anyway." He walked closer to Rachel. "Why are you here?" Puck turned the conversation back to Rachel.

_I'm in here because this is the only time when this place isn't bringing me to tears._

"I wanted to be in here alone. I didn't think many people took third period off."

"Yeah, well it looks like you found yourself a singing buddy." He threw her his famous Puck smirk.

"Uh, I guess if you wanna stay in here." She fumbled with her words. She was sure Puck hated being around her. He had no trouble announcing to the whole Glee club that Rachel was annoying

"Scoot over." It wasn't a request, it was a demand. Rachel automatically did as she was told.

"What do you wanna sing?" Rachel asked him timidly.

"Remember when I was trying to woo you last year."

"Yeah, you sang me Sweet Caroline." Rachel smiled at the memory. It was such a simpler time back then, before baby-gate, and Jesse.

"How 'bout you and I sing it, for old time's sake." He walked over to where the instruments were, and picked up a guitar.

"Okay."

Puck began to strum

"**Where it began****, ****I can't begin to knowin****. ****But then I know it's growin strong."**Puck started, his deep voice echoing off the choir room's walls._  
__"Was in the spring__, and__ spring became the summer__. __Who'd have believed you'd come along__." _Rachel's soft voice harmonized with Puck's._  
_**"Hands, touchin hands****. ****Reachin out****,****Touchin me****, ****Touchin you**_**."**__**  
**__**Sweet Caroline**__**, **__**Good times never seemed so good**__**. **__**I've been inclined**__**, t**__**o believe they never would. Ohh, Sweet Caroline, Good times never seem so good. Ohh I've been inclined to believe they never would, ohh noo, noo, no, noooo.**_

When they had finished, Rachel was out of breath. She put in two months of no singing into that one song. She had made that one song count.

"Wow Berry, I've never seen you so into a song before."

"Yeah well I kinda miss singing."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked her.

Rachel had to let it out. "I mean ever since Sectionals, you guys have been, how I should I put this, asses to me. You guys ostracized me, and anytime I even made a comment on anyone's performance, I had Quinn telling me to shut up, Santana telling me that my opinion didn't count, or Shuester reminding me, once again, that the world doesn't revolve around me. And now I've been falling into a deep depression. Do you know how much I cry at night? Do you even remotely understand my pain? You don't even have a clue of how much I hate glee club."

A long pause drifted through the choir room.

"Wow. That's the most I've heard you say in two months. Well I don't hate you." Puck said simply.

"What?"

"I don't hate you."

"But I didn't ask if you hated me." Rachel replied.

"Well you seem pretty pissed, and I'm sure you think everyone hates you, and they probably might, but I just wanna let you know that I don't hate you, never have."

"But I thought you thought I was annoying?" Rachel confusingly asked.

"You _are_ annoying, but it's the good annoying. You know, the kind where I actually notice when you're not usual annoying self. I like you Rachel, I care about you. Don't ask me why or how I came to caring about you, but I just do." He walked over to where Rachel had taken a seat.

"That's very sweet Noah." Rachel gave him a meek smile.

"Yeah well don't get used to it. Puckasarus doesn't do sensitive.

"Shut up." Rachel just smiled. "You know," she began "I missed you too.

"You did?" Puck had an amused smile on his face.

"Yeah. I was worried you weren't ever coming back. Ever since we dated, I've felt a connection with you. And it does help that we're both Jews."

"Two smoking Jews at that." Puck joked. "I feel the same though. I feel like you and I are part of some imaginary bond. Me and you, we could go places." Puck looked into Rachel's eyes, and pushed her bangs back. He pulled her into a gentle kiss. Rachel responded, until she realized what she was doing.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Rachel gasped falling back into reality.

"I don't know. It felt right."

"That doesn't mean you can do it."

"Hey, you kissed me back!"

"So?"

"That means you wanted it to. Don't lie Rachel, you find me attractive!" Puck smirked.

"Well of course I find you attractive, I dated you!"

"So, if I like you, and you like me, what's the problem?" Puck questioned.

"I don't know I feel like I'm betraying Finn, even though we're not together anymore." Rachel sat quietly on a chair. It was cold and hard, like everything else in her life.

"If I choose to want you, and you choose to want me, don't you think we deserve happiness? Rachel I like you, I mean really like you, and I have waited a long time to tell you that. I wish you would understand that."

"I guess we do deserve happiness. Besides, I think it's time I stopped moping around. Puckerman, I have had a revelation. You and I are going to date, for real this time."

"That's what I'm talking about Berry!" He leaned over to hug her, but Rachel had other plans. She grabbed his shirt, and kissed him passionately. When she finally released him, his lips were swollen.

Maybe being obnoxious was a_ good_ thing sometimes.


End file.
